


A Letter to Winry

by winryofresembool



Series: Ice skating AU [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating AU, Letters, Love Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryofresembool/pseuds/winryofresembool
Summary: While Ed and Winry spend time apart, Ed decides to write to Winry.





	A Letter to Winry

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Ed writes this before... well, things happen in chapter 21 of LCMTI (which I'm v excited to share) so this is probably a good time to post it! One of the most important companion pieces, as the letter in this fic /might/ still be mentioned in the main fic. And to be clear, Ed doesn't intend Winry to see this letter, he just wants to clear his thoughts a bit. Enjoy, and please review too :3

Winry,

Words have always been difficult to me.

Even though you already know my darkest secrets, there’s still so much I haven’t told you. I wish I could say these things out loud, but every time I try, the words… they get stuck in my throat. That’s why I’m writing this letter, because writing my thoughts on this paper, I have time to consider how to express myself without making myself an idiot or saying something I might regret soon. Well, I guess I’m still an idiot, but hopefully an idiot you like? Even though I don’t quite understand why.

OK, on to the actual topic of this letter, I guess. Before the Olympics, I was in a bad place. This is probably a cliched expression, but I was alone in a locker room full of people, and only a couple of people (mostly: Al) managed to break through that invisible barrier that I had created. My dad tried, my teammates tried, many girls who just cared about my hockey player status tried. I don’t know why I just said that, but I guess I want to be honest with you. I didn’t understand why I didn’t like any of them, even before finding out how shallow some of them were, but now I know. They weren’t you.

When was the first moment I realized you were someone I should keep in my life? It was as early as when I showed you my automail for the first time and noticed you were excited. I had never, ever seen such reaction before. Believe it or not, many seem to find it intimidating, scary, but you were fascinated by it. It was then I knew that you weren’t like those others.

And even though I acted like an idiot during and after the hotel room incident, you didn’t give up. You forgave me and were ready to start with a clean slate. You encouraged me to talk, and somehow, even though I didn’t really even know you yet, I felt like I could talk to you. You probably don’t notice it yourself, but you radiate the kind of calmness and kindness and patience that makes it easy to open up to you.

Again, I want to be honest with you: the accident played a big part in me speaking my mind. Hockey is one of the most important things in my life, because when I’m on the ice, I can just focus on the moment and ignore the rest of the world until the game ends. I had been looking forward to this tournament for at least two years, ever since I got the first hints that I might be chosen to the team. When I found out I would be playing, I felt happier than I had felt for years. You know what happened then. I found myself at the hospital, with a broken leg and a note that I would not be playing for several months. Hell, I felt so angry and frustrated that I nearly broke my other leg as well by kicking it against the end of my bed too hard. And then you showed up and I was just ready to explode.

Even though I just said the accident played a role in my outburst, I need you to know that Al is the only person to whom I’ve talked about Nina before you. Yeah, some of my teammates know about that incident, but only because Roy was the first person to come to Tucker’s apartment after… everything, and he told them about it. What I’m trying to say is that even though the situation was what it was, I don’t just go around talking about my stuff to everyone who walks past me. That means I already considered you someone special when I opened up.

And then I learned to know more about you. You organized that awesome party (by the way, I still can’t believe someone would do that to me) and when we talked that night, I realized you understood me better than I thought was possible. You had gone through bad things… and endured. Gotten even stronger. To that day I wasn’t sure I would ever be able to do the same, but after hearing your story, I knew it was possible. And it was you who made me feel that way.

I can’t believe I’m writing this, but… I feel I’ve scratched only the surface of what I feel about you so far. One thing I really like about you, though, is your smile. It was the first thing I noticed when I saw you skating at the practice arena, and it was the last thing I saw before you left the room this morning. It’s… I don’t know how else to describe it, so let me just say it's beautiful. If you know me at all, you probably know I don't use words like that lightly. Anyway, your smile is so determined and full of hope, two things that I really appreciate. And when you smile, your eyes shine in a way that makes my heart skip a beat. It makes me want to… OK, I’m /not/ going to write that down, this letter is already cheesy enough, but it’s one of those things that we haven’t done yet. Even though we almost have a few times. But I swore I wouldn’t let myself do that until… you know. I think this letter is a proof I’m getting closer to that point.

I could continue longer, but Al is waiting, so I should stop writing. Just know that somehow, you have managed to break my shell even though I’ve tried to rebuild it so hard. But I’m not gonna do that anymore. It’s still too early, and besides, you need to focus on your competition, but one day, I hope I’ll be able to be brave enough to tell you this: I’m falling for you too.


End file.
